


Unconditionally

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: Uriella Naples has crush on Severus Snape. One day Severus catches her daydreaming in class and sees his name doodled with hearts in her notebook. He tells her to get over her infatuation with him but is it really that simple?





	Unconditionally

I was sat in Potions, day dreaming about Snape whilst he lectured everyone about the upcoming test. He didn't know I existed so I could stare at him as much as I wanted; to him I was just another paper to mark. He set the class off on writing up some notes. I sat doodling hearts and his name in fancy lettering. Suddenly from behind me he shouted at someone, making me jump and knock my book on the floor. Snape picked it up for me and paused to glance at what was on the page before handing it back. As he walked back up towards the front I sighed and hid my face in my hands. When the bell rang I gathered my things and ran out of the classroom. I went to the library and buried myself in a pile of books. On my way to the Great Hall for dinner I almost ran into him. Before he could see who I was I scurried off in front of him, hoping he'd just think I was another student. Over dinner as I casually glanced over at him, I noticed Snape would occasionally look back at me. I decided to ignore it and carried on my business as usual until the next Potions lesson. It was just another notes lesson, so whilst occasionally taking notes, I'd flip to the back of my book, adding more to my Snape-homage. As I coloured in the "e" on his name, a hand slammed lightly onto my book, making me almost jump a mile into the air.

"Is this what you call taking notes Miss Naples?"

"Uh, n-no"

"Stop doodling and start working!"

"Y-yes Professor"

I turned back to my notes, he looked at me before wandering back round the class. I knew he'd seen what was written in my book and wondered why he seemed so casual about it. I quickly scribbled down my notes to make up for lost time. At the end of the lesson I'd hoped to rush out of the classroom but Snape called me back. I fiddled with my bag strap, worrying about what was to come. Insults, lectures, both? He looked slightly pitiful.

"Miss Naples, these doodles-"

"-They're nothing, honestly sir, I-"

"-Let me finish. You can't be wasting your time not doing the work, if you want to get a good grade in your end of year tests you need to knuckle down! Am I understood?"

I nodded; "uh, yes sir"

It seemed to be going well, simple slap on the wrists and I'd be on my way.

"...And as for the content"

I sighed and looked at my shoes, mortified that he knew I had a crush on him.

"I don't particularly want to give you a lecture, I'm sure you're aware of how inappropriate it is, and I can see how embarrassed you are; all I can say is, what ever kind of infatuation you have, you get over it"

I nodded; "yes sir"

He sighed; "ok, you may leave"

I nodded again, not once looking up past his knee and rushed out of his room.

I didn't have Potions again that week and were able to stay out of his way and tried as hard as I could not to stare at him over dinner. The next Potions lesson was the test lesson. It was also an awkward and suspenseful lesson. Whenever I couldn't think of an answer I had a tendency to gaze around the room until the answer came to me; I purposefully tried to look anywhere but where Snape was, but he kept on moving around the classroom, so I'd always look at where he was. At one point I found myself staring at him for almost five minutes, looking down just moments before he looked up. I managed to finish the test with ten minutes to spare. I rested my head in my arms on the desk and day dreamed. It didn't take long for the subject of my daydream to become my Potions Master. The more I tried to force it out of my head the more I thought about it. Luckily the bell rang; I gathered my things and rushed out. You sat by yourself in the corridor, just reading a book. No one ever paid much attention to you, you tended to just slip into the background. Just then three 6th years grabbed my bag. I jumped up to try and get it back but one held me back. They laughed as they rummaged through. They pulled out books and pens, glancing at them once before cascading them on the floor. I could feel my eyes burning with tears.

"Please! Stop it!"

One pulled out my notes book and began flicking through it.

"Urgh, look at this!"

They both went to look at it. Whilst they did I distracted myself from what I knew they were laughing at by picking up my things.

"Urgh! You fancy Snape! You're gross!"

They laughed and tore some pages out; I could feel my cheeks burning and the occasional tear rolling down them.

"Hey! What's going on?!"

I looked up, the Gryffindor prefect was storming down the corridor. The guys just laughed before throwing the book down and running off. The prefect came over and helped me with my things.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes with my sleeves. Just then I saw Snape come round the corner. He hurried over.

"What's going on?"

I kept my eyes on the ground as the prefect explained. I went to grab a piece of paper that had been torn out when Snape beat me to it. It had his name and hearts scribbled all over it. The prefect left on Snapes command; he clasped his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on"

He passed me back the piece of paper and guided me back down the corridors to his office. The embarrassment of everything became overwhelming and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again. When I got to his office he took my bag and made me look up at him. I wiped my eyes quickly. He sighed and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"This must be extremely difficult for you"

I shrugged and looked down.

"You can't let them get to you; ignore their remarks and busy yourself with other things"

I nodded but continued to look at the floor, letting out a quiet sniff before rubbing my eyes again. He squeezed my shoulder softly.

"Will you be all right?"

I shrugged; "I s'pose"

He sighed and slid his arm round to my other shoulder, pulling me into a hug. I huddled up to him, feeling protected. With his other hand he began stroking my hair.

"I noticed you watching me again today...I thought I told you to stop"

I sniffed again before looking up at him.

"You did...But it's not that easy sir"

He nodded and pulled me closer. I buried my face into his chest. After a few moments of holding me, he suddenly let go and moved over to a chair. He held onto my hands and looked up into my eyes. He smiled meekly.

"You shouldn't cry, you've got such a pretty face, you shouldn't stain it with tears"

My face burnt in embarrassment; I just looked down at the floor. He suddenly pulled me down onto his knee and made me look at him, pushing some of my hair back from my face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, staring directly into my eyes. We stared at each other for a few moments, neither of us noticing the other drawing closer until we suddenly met. He kissed me softly whilst squeezing me affectionately. I was too lost in the moment to do anything such as putting my arms round him. He pulled away and rest his forehead against mine. He smiled meekly and rest his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't be so shy"

I managed a small smile; he took my hands before draping them round his neck and pulling me into another kiss.


End file.
